


that one time rony didn't knew that his mate was dating the dark lord

by Morgana (Arabella_McGrath)



Series: Royal Blue [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - No prophecy, M/M, Royal-like Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: "THE DARK LORD AND MR. HARRY POTTER ARE TOGETHER!by Jill McKinnon. Daily Prophet.Rumours about the Dark Lord's romantic life were never proven sucessfull, but in the last Saturday, 19, he was spotted along with Mr. Harry James Potter, heir to the Most Noble House of Potter and teacher at Cornwall's Children Magical Training. They were having dinner together and looked pretty cozy together. When they were almost leaving after dinner the Dark Lord leaned in and kissed Mr. Potter, as you can see in the picture. (...)"





	that one time rony didn't knew that his mate was dating the dark lord

**Author's Note:**

> In this alternative universe there's no prophecy. In Halloween 1981 Voldemort killed Dumbledore and the war ended.  
> Also, please forgive my English, it's not my first languague.

**THE DARK LORD AND MR. HARRY POTTER ARE TOGETHER!**

_by Jill McKinnon. Daily Prophet._

Rumours about the Dark Lord's romantic life were never proven sucessfull, but in the last Saturday, 19, he was spotted along with Mr. Harry James Potter, heir to the Most Noble House of Potter and teacher at Cornwall's Children Magical Training. They were having dinner together and looked pretty cozy together. When they were almost leaving after dinner the Dark Lord leaned in and kissed Mr. Potter, as you can see in the picture.

As the Daily Prophet is Britain's most realible I had to delay this article for a few days so I could research more. Apparently, Cornwall's Children Magical Training had the same number  of visits from the Dark Lord than London's Children Magical Training, the most sought one in England since last year. Would that be due to one of the Teachers there? I think so!

Mr. Potter, 19, and the Dark Lord, 72, met each other for the first time in the Malfoy Yule Ball in 1997. It was once rumored that they had dates during Potter's Hogsmeade Weekend, so they probably started to date somewhere in 1998.

If their relationship remains serius like it looks like and becomes fruitful their children would definitely stunning and tall, as the Dark Lord is 6ft 3in and Mr. Potter in 5ft 9 1⁄2in. Because Mr. Potter is a registered natural Carrier/Bearer, we can expect heirs in a close future.

But now, dear readers, can't you agree they are a cute couple?

 

* * *

 

“Harry, is that true?” asked Rony when he left the floo, Daily Prophet in his hands.

“Hey, Rony, come here!” a scream was heard by Ron in the drawing room. The redhead immediately followed his voice. “Rony, good to see you! What’s going on?”

“Daily Prophet just released a article saying that you and the Dark Lord are together! I mean, there’s this big picture of you two kissing.”

“Oh, yes, I saw it. At least we managed to hide it for one year.”

“Wait, what? Are you saying that this is true?”

Harry looked at Rony’s eyes. “Ron, I told you one year ago that I was dating the Dark Lord. I never said his name since then, but who do you think I was talking about when I talked about my dates?”

“Draco Malfoy! That’s why I frowned everytime! When you said that you were dating the Dark Lord I thought that you were joking.”

Harry scoffed, making Rony frown at him. It was no wonder that the Dark Lord wanted to date the Potter heir: he was beautiful and stunning. In his fifth year he let his hair grow because Malfoy said that it was sexy that way and the famous Potter nest calmed down a bit that way, at the same time it made him look even more like a Black. When he and Malfoy broke up in sixth year he started to cut his hair again, but one year and a half ago he started to grow it again and now almost reached his waist.

When Ron asked why he decided to let his hair grow again a few months ago he just blushed while Hermione laughed. He didn’t understood at the time, but now he did: the Dark Lord, the same Lord who both of their families fought against until the War was over, liked his perfect and fierce friend’s hair longer. Probably to pull during sex or something like that. But ugh, better not to think about that.

“I can’t believe that my best friend is dating the Dark Lord, the one who…” remarked Rony. He would talk something that he would rather regret, but then close his mouth just in time. “But you’re Harry Potter, so it’s actually believable. Anyway, how did your parents reacted?”

Harry looked at him frazed for a second, then shrugged. “I should’ve know that you didn’t know, you would have asked too many questions. But, um, well, at first my dad and Sirius were a little bit upset, my mum supported me, she saw how happy I was with him. Then dad and Siri got over it when Remus talked to them. Draco freaked out, tho, you should’ve seen him.”

“Mate, only you, mate. You guys got together at these Hogsmeade weekends?”

“No, we just talked that time. In mid September we actually started to date, it was hard because my grandfather is younger than him and my dad basically raised me to hate him. But our relationship is working and I’m very happy with him.”

“I can see this” agreed Ron. Harry blushed and tried to hide his face between his hands. “Okay, last thing I wanna ask about him: you’re a natural bearer, Harry, that means that you can actually marry him and become, I don’t know, the Dark Consort. Do you talk about this?”

“Hm, yes, we talked about this. But we’re taking this relationship slow, I mean, he has his own reservations about weddings from his past and mum and dad… Rony, I’ll be honest to you. I talked to my mum and dad just a few days ago and said that they should divorce. Obviously, they tried many times to reconciliate their marriage, but it isn’t working so I said that they should just end it and I was good with it. Seeing them trying to hide their broken relationship during my whole life was hard and I’m not ready to get married for a long time. So, Ron, there’s no need to start looking for fancy robes to a wedding… Well, at least not mine.”

“You’re talking about Hermione” stated Rony. “Do you really think that the Rabastan guy is going to propose to her?”

“I honestly think so. He’s a really good guy and I talked to Bella, his sister-in-law, just this saturday and she dropped a few hints. Maybe not this year, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they took their relationship to the next level by summer.”

Rony hummed, but then smiled to his best friend. Harry James Potter, the one who always does the unbelievable.


End file.
